The present invention generally relates to a glove designed specifically for use when pulling on a cable, rope, bar, or the like. As with all work gloves, it is designed to protect the user's hand(s), but in this instance is designed to provide specific protection to the tender palms when the gloved hand is grasping a round surface, and exerting pulling force. This sort of protection is most useful, for instance, when the user is pulling on a wire cable.